


I Hate You

by hsandltlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Popstar!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsandltlove/pseuds/hsandltlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a gay popstar, Harry is a gay punk rocker. What happens when Harry's management puts them together and makes the m live in the same flat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

I Hate You  
Harry Styles, rock star in a band, Louis Tomlinson, pop star, hate each other. They got into fights in front of the cameras all the time. Harry always hated the way he dressed, tight jeans, some feminine shirt, and his singing wasn’t even that great. Since Harry was getting bad publicity for coming out as being gay and Louis had received positive publicity, Harry’s management forced Harry to date him and let him move in to his flat. 

 

Harry took out his phone, put their new Yorkie puppy Lilac on his lap, and kissed Harry’s cheek for the picture. He knew it was all an act for Harry, but he did start to like Harry and how sexy his lip ring and tattoos were. When Harry wouldn’t look he’d stare at him like he was staring at a beautiful piece of art. He put a cute caption on the picture for their twitter followers and put the puppy back on the floor. “Well are you sleeping on the couch tonight?” he asked Louis. They never slept in the same bed. Harry would never have that though Louis would love it.   
“Yeah. . .I guess so. Good night Harry,” he says softly.  
“Night be ready for tomorrow.”   
He nods and goes onto the couch. All he wanted was Harry to not hate him. He didn’t know what he did for him to hate him as much as he did. Lilac jumped up beside him, making Louis smile slightly as he closed his eyes.  
Harry took off all his clothes except his boxers and lied down on the bed. He didn’t want to admit that he actually was starting to like the pop star, his singing voice that used to annoy him; he now loved when he heard him sing, and his skinny jeans he used to think looked stupid, he now loved how good they made his bum look. It was easier to be mean towards him than admit that he was growing fond of him. He just didn’t want to admit it. He finally went to sleep after smiling at the picture he just posted on twitter for a few minutes.  
Louis wakes up with Lilac still beside him in the morning. “Good morning sugarplum,” he chuckled and pet her. Harry walked into the living room and looked at Louis irritated. Lilac started chewing on the couch. “No don’t do that sweetie.” Louis got up and brought her dog bowl to her. “Hey no begging sit pretty!”   
“She’s a damn dog not a baby! Don’t treat her like a baby!” Harry yelled at him. Louis frowned immediately. He hates it when Harry yells at him like this.  
“I can treat her however I want!” he yelled back. Harry realized how his yelling hurt Louis and looked at him apologetically. A tear fell from Louis’ eye.  
“Hey. . .I’m sorry I yelled. Even if I don’t like you I can at least be civil.” That just hurt Louis more knowing Harry didn’t even like him.  
“S’okay,” he replied shakily. He just wanted to crumble and cry.   
When Harry left to go take a shower Louis sat on the couch sobbing loudly, to get it out before he could hear him, he is miserable. Was he really that annoying of a person that Harry could hate him that much? Louis didn’t realize Harry had walked in. He looks up at Harry. “Hey are you okay?” Harry frowns.  
“I’m not, but what does it matter to you?” he sniffled.  
“Because we need to be smiling for the paps outside—go fix yourself up—I’ll be waiting out here.” Harry knew he once again hurt Louis but didn’t care. He was just worried about getting good publicity for both of them and Louis couldn’t be crying.  
A few minutes later, Louis came out with his blue skinny jeans on and bedazzled t-shirt. “Let’s go,” Louis sighed. Harry grabbed his hand, walking out the door, a million cameras were flashing at them.   
“Smile Louis,” Harry nudged Louis. He quickly put on a somewhat fake smile as they got in Harry’s car.   
They spent the day shopping and making sure to get plenty of pictures for publicity. It was a long day for both of them. “Louis, can we talk when we get back?”   
Louis nodded, “Yeah, of course.” Harry parks the car at the usual spot in front of his flat and holds his hand as usual walking in. “What do you wanna talk about?” Louis plopped down on the couch.  
“I just want to say I don’t hate you—in fact I actually like you.” Louis’ mouth was wide open. He can’t believe what Harry just said.   
“You do Harry?”  
“I have for a while,” he admitted. “I am so sorry for not telling you before. It was easier to keep pretending I hated you.” A smile appeared on Louis face.  
“So is this okay?” He quickly pecked Louis on the lips.   
“Perfectly okay Lou,” he kissed him back. Louis couldn’t quit smiling after he called him Lou. He thought it was adorable.   
Harry jumped on the couch on top of Louis and started kissing him. “Mmm Harry,” he moaned into his mouth. Harry kissed his neck, biting the skin roughly, Louis moaned even more. He felt how hard Louis was getting as he grinded down on his crotch. Soon Louis’ pants were thrown on the floor.   
“God I want you so bad Lou Lou,” he whispered hotly in his ear. Harry started palming him through his boxers feeling himself get harder. He took off Louis’ boxers and grabbed his dick, slowly pumping him.   
“More. . .please?” Louis begged him. Harry licked his tip making Louis buck his hips up slightly. He put more of his length in his mouth, his lips wrapped around him; he bobbed his head up and down slowly. “Harry. . .” he moaned softly. Harry fastened his pace and stopped when he thought he was about to cum.   
“Not yet Lou Lou,” he whispered. He quickly grabbed a condom and lube from his room and walked back to Louis. “I want you to ride me.” Louis nodded his head in agreement as Harry threw his pants then his boxers on the floor. He made sure the condom was on good along with putting lube all over his dick. Louis got on top of him kissing his neck.   
“I just want to ride you already,” he moaned.   
Harry smirked at him. “Hold on babe.” He put Louis back beside him and licked around his hole. Louis started squirming when Harry pushed one finger in. “This hurt at all?” He shook his head and Harry pushed in two fingers, hitting his prostate, Louis moaned loudly. “Now I think you’re ready.”   
Louis quickly jumped back on top of him. Harry held him steady as he lowered down on his dick. “Oh God your cock feels so good. . .fuck,” he moaned as he started bouncing on Harry’s dick. Louis started bouncing even faster, cursing and moaning. “Fuck I love your cock,” he moaned dirtily.   
“Mmm I love when you curse. . .” Harry cummed after Louis bounced on his dick a few more times. Once Louis got off and lied next to him, Harry quickly put most of his length in his mouth and bobbed up and down until he cummed as well.   
“Harry. . .?”  
“Yeah Lou Lou?” he asked.  
“That was amazing—I—“  
“You what?” Louis wanted to say he loved him but didn’t know if he could even though it was true.  
“I—love you. . .” he whispered.  
“I love you too Louis. . .” 

They held hands and lied next to each other with Lilac in between them. Louis was happy to have Harry’s arms around him. “Good night Harry,” he said sweetly.  
“Good night,” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead and fell asleep. He was happy to have Louis beside him in his arms as he slept.  
The End


End file.
